Priest
The Priest is the healing class in Holic. Priests are capable of superior single target and party healing along with resurrection. However, Priests are capable of a lot more than just healing as they learn very useful buffs for themselves and party-members, along with incredibly powerful debuffs to fight foes with. Unlike some other MMOs where the healing class is party-only, Priests are fully able to solo in Holic. They may not be as fast at killing mobs as a Monk or Mage, but they can get the job done just the same. Stats and Equipment Priests who solo are recommended to equip Wisdom-based items. Wisdom helps accuracy and magic attack. The most useful soloing spells are Toxic of Light (Damage and timed poison), Blind (reduces target's evasion), Decelete (completely stuns target for 45 seconds), Soul Temptation (curses and inflicts damage) and for AOE, Divine Flash. Priests who prefer to party are recommended to equip Spirit-based items which will supply them with more MP. In parties, the Priest will be debuffing and healing rather than attacking, so the extra MP will save time and pots. For a weapon, a One-Handed Staff with a Shield is preferred. A Two-Handed Staff will heal for more but it has a longer casting time. Slower casting can be debilitating for Priests in both parties and soloing. Training Level 1~20: Any monster on Feather Plain, and always take advantage of quests that are available as they often reward great amounts of XP. Level 20+: Fighting Tipy Squirrels, Rock Husk Beetlus, and later on Poisonous Serpents. Higher Pdef monsters, like giants, might take longer to kill, though are required for some quests. Also, UCDs are useful for Priests to level on. Players can create their own UCD and solo in it, but attacking the boss alone is not recommended. Priests are pretty easy to kill steal from, so it may be preferable to solo in a UCD. Skill List Descriptions of skills up to Level 25 Further skills are searchable in the game, but there are no descriptions.. I will add those once I get the skill! Some skills below actually level up, but I left the levels out as I don't know how far they actually go yet... Weapon Hit Saber - One handed staff skill, strong physical damage. Thrust Saber - Two handed staff skill, strong physical damage. Class Holy Intelligence - Increase MP by holy power of priest for a certain period of time. party buff Soul Barrier - Generates barrier that absorbs damages. This lasts like a minute and is pretty much invincibility Holy Cure - Single target, heals HP. Divine Light - Single target, damages enemy. Toxic of Light - Single target, poisons and damages enemy. Regeneration - Restores HP over time. Purify - Single target, cures all abnormal conditions. Divine Flash - AOE (multi-target) holy damage. Cura - Heals some HP of the entire party. Eternal - Resurrection Magic, Reviving unconcious mate. Note: You also get back the 5% you lost when you died Invisible - Be invisible for a certain amount of time. Strengthening Flash of Protection - Increases Physical Defense. party buff Stacks with monk's physical defense party buff! Group Earth Barrier - Increase immunity to earth. party buff Aero Barrier - Increase immunity to wind. party buff Group Fire Barrier - Increase immunity to fire. party buff Cold Barrier - Increase immunity to ice. party buff Reinforce Hollyness - Increase holy type attacks. self buff Mist On - Increase Evasion, decrease casting abort rate. Single target buff Evasion - Increases Evasion enormously for a temporary period of time. Single target buff Immunity - Increases immunity to blind and silence. Single target buff Weakening Droop - Decrease target's physical defense for a certain period of time. Paralyze - Silence effect. Blind - Blind debuff, blinds the targets eyes and reduces evasion rate of target. Slow - Reduces attack speed. Silence - Silence target, will not be able to cast spells. Soul Temptation - Curses and damages selected target. Decelete - Move speed debuff, slows target temporarily. Note: this actually stops the target, it can't move or do anything - I confused this for sleep at first. Sleep - Puts target to sleep. Category:Class Category:Priest